Combat Zone of Love
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Their love story is a fairytale...of sorts...if your version of a fairytale involves blood, alcohol, and violence. Dean Ambrose/OC. Rated M for violence, swearing, and suggestive content.
1. The Match

_Welcome to my new Dean and Devyn story. I've gotten some messages, both on here and facebook, asking about how Dean and Devyn met so I've decided to tell their story. The rating is higher because as the story progresses, there will be swearing, alcoholism, ideologically sensitive content, and some sexuality. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Match**

Jon snagged a bottle of water from a nearby cooler and sank back down into his lawn chair. Combat Zone Wrestling had just set up for the day's show and already the surrounding woods were filling up with cars and trucks. Fans milled about the bleacher seats and even set up some of their own benches and chairs around the flimsy barricade. A lot of them were drunk, or at least on their way to it, and were yelling at each other and at some of the wrestlers as they moved about. Jon took another swig of water before he felt the bottle being ripped out of his hands.

"Hey, what the hell?" he sputtered. In his surprise, he had spilled some of the cold water on his bare chest. He looked up at his water thief…and his jaw nearly dropped.

She was a tall young woman. Dark brown hair with a messy blond dye job curled around her face and shoulders. His gaze traveled lower. She was very curvy with perky breasts just the right size and a cute, tight ass. A cut up Nirvana shirt, ripped jeans, and flip flops adorned her body.

She smirked down at him with her ice blue eyes. "Sorry. Looked like you were dozing off a bit there and I figured you were through with this." She took a drink, making obnoxious slurping sounds.

Jon stood up, leveling a look at her. "Well miss, you can keep the water."

She didn't flinch, she actually smiled at him. "Good. 'Cause I didn't plan on returning it."

Jon let his eyes rove over her body again. She stretched her arms over head, intentionally giving him more stomach and cleavage to look at. "You're a fine piece of me there, aren't ya?"

"And I suppose you're a dog?"

"Well," Jon smirked at her, coming closer, "a certain kind of dog, yes."

The girl did a fake pout. "That's too bad. I'm not interested in dogs."

This time Jon grabbed her and pulled her flush to his body. He'd yet to meet a girl who could resist his charms…until now. She smacked him, the force messing up his balance and driving him to his knee. She brought her foot down on the hand that supported his weight. A couple of the drunken fans who'd seen it whooped and hollered.

The girl gave him a triumphant smile. "Like I said, I'm not interested in dogs." She turned on her heel and headed toward one of the CZW trucks.

Cradling his hand, Jon called after her. "Hey! What's your name, firecracker?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough!" she said over her shoulder, continuing on her path.

He thought about her response for a brief second before shrugging it off and heading over to the entrance area for the ring. His match would be starting soon.

"This next match is a dog collar match! The only way to win is to make your opponent say 'I quit'!" the announcer said, "Introducing first, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at two hundred twenty-two pounds, Jon Moxley!"

Jon's music started and the fans started chanting "Mox!" He came out and did his signature disrespectful taunting of the crowd before getting into the ring. The referee picked up the dog collar and started to put it around his neck.

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Germany, being accompanied to the ring by Dynamite Devyn, Thumbtack Jack!"

Jack's music started and he came out in a white mask, high-fiving the fans in the crowd. Next to him was the girl from earlier. She had changed into a cropped "Self High-Five" shirt and black cargo shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore boots and kneepads on her legs. She smiled at him and gave him a taunting little wave before sauntering over to Jack's corner.

Several minutes later, Jon was feeling the brutality of the match in every bone in his body. He and Jack had attacked each other with all manner of weapons including light tubes, tables, and barbed wire. And not only did he have to contend with Jack, he also had to watch out for Devyn. She had also cracked several light tubes over his head while Jack held him still.

Jon staggered to the ropes, holding onto the top one to keep his balance. He felt the chain that attached his collar to Jack's move, indicating that he had changed positions in the ring. Jon groaned. What more did this man have?

"Devyn! Give me the handcuffs!" Jack shouted. Wait…what?

Devyn smirked as she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket. Before he knew what was going on, she had jumped up onto the apron and handcuffed him to the top rope. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she hopped back down.

"Ready to give up, Mox?" Jack taunted as he smashed a garbage can lid over Jon's head.

"Never!" Jon spit blood into Jack's face.

Jack wiped his face before he stormed over to the side of the ring, calling for Devyn again. "Get me a cinder block!"

Obediently, the girl picked up a cinder block and nudged into the ring for Jack. He picked it up, brandished it to the crowd, and then brought it over his head, getting ready to bring it down on Jon's skull.

"I quit! I quit!" Jon rasped, stopping the match.

Jack smirked and dropped the cinder block, parading around the ring in triumph as much as he could with the chain that still attached the two. The referee removed the collars and then went to work cutting off the handcuffs since apparently neither one of them had brought the actual key.

Jack made his way back to the little entrance area, his arm draped over Devyn's shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him before kissing Jack, getting some of his blood on her face. The corners of his lips turned up; he actually found the sight rather arousing. Maybe one of these days she would be kissing his bloodied face.

Jon made up his mind. He had to find out more about this Dynamite Devyn. And he had to make her his.

_Aww such a…err, sweet beginning XD  
_


	2. Friends?

_**Warnings: alcohol consumption, sexual content**_

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

"Bartender, get me another!" Jon pounded his empty glass on the bar. The bartender gave him a wary eye before sliding another drink his way. Jon took several large gulps before placing the half-empty glass back down.

"Why do I care so much?" he mumbled incoherently. For the past few nights, he'd been trying to drown his feelings in alcohol. After the dog collar match, he'd attempted numerous times to talk to Devyn. Each time had either gotten him slapped or told to piss off. Usually by now he would've deemed the woman a lost cause and moved on with his life. But for some reason he couldn't. This rejection actually hurt. He actually cared. "Damn woman…" he mumbled again.

"Seems to me like you're sweet on her, Mox." Nick Rondo said as he slid onto the empty stool next to him.

"Please." Jon quipped, finishing the glass and ordering another.

Nick chuckled, swirling his beer before taking a sip. "I'm just saying. Every time I see you, you're in her face. Not that it matters much; she doesn't seem all that interested in you."

"Hey," Jon slurred, "No woman has resisted the charms of Mox. She's no different. I just need some time."

"Right." Nick smirked. "Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is. She's right over there with Jack. If you can get her to sleep with you tonight, and prove it, I'll forget about that fender bender you got into when you took my truck joyriding."

Jon mulled it over in his hazy brain. Devyn was insanely hot and would probably be a blast in bed. Plus, he really didn't have that two hundred dollars to fix Nick's truck. "You're on, Nick."

Jon slid off the bar stool and made his way over to the small dance floor. The pounding music was starting to get to him, but he walked with a purpose toward his target. Devyn was dressed in a tight, strapless little black dress that barely covered her ass cheeks. Her curls bounced as she moved about. She backed up on Jack and started grinding into him, the hem of her dress riding even more. Jon was starting to wonder if she was wearing underwear. He took another quick shot of liquid courage and approached the two.

"Mind if I cut in?" he interjected smoothly. Devyn gave him a look then shrugged and started dancing with him. At first they had a little bit of space between them, but then a song with a good beat came on and she started grinding on him. He put his hand on the small of her back, enjoying it.

They somehow ended up back at the bar doing jello shots. Devyn could really hold her own when it came to alcohol, he noticed. That was a good quality in a woman for a guy like him who could more easily count the days he had been sober. She took another shot and smiled at him. Jon took it as a hint and leaned in to brush his lips against hers. She didn't move. Disappointed with this lack of reaction, he did it again and this time used his tongue. Still nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Devyn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jon put on his best seductive smirk. "What? It's obvious that Jack isn't getting the job done." His thumb brushed against her bare shoulder. "I just want to see if I can do better."

Devyn shuddered at his touch. "What makes you think you can do better?" She gave him a once-over.

"Well for starters, your body is already starting to get hot for me." He brought his hand down and cupped her breast through the dress. "So what are we waiting for? We're both drunk and horny."

"Fine then." Devyn grabbed his hand and led him toward the bathroom. Jon smirked at Nick across the bar who looked shocked.

One inside the bathroom, she attacked him with kisses. She jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He barely had time to lock the door behind him. With one hand supporting her ass, he let his other hand roam, pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress. She gasped into the kiss when the fabric of the dress fell, exposing her breasts. Just as he suspected, she wasn't wearing underwear.

She hopped down and undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down enough to free his erection. She took him in her mouth, sucking and licking around the shaft and teasing the head with her tongue. A muffled grown escaped his lips. Devyn chuckled around his cock, the vibrations coursing through him. He pulled her off by her hair.

"Put your hands on the sink." Jon ordered.

She did as she was told and spread her legs. He slid two fingers along her folds, relishing in her arousal. He lined his cock up with her entrance and sank into her.

* * *

"Why the fuck did I take that stupid bet?" Jon thought as he slowly stirred from slumber. "Now she's just gonna think I wanted her ass. Fuck…"

"Morning, sleepyhead." Came a familiar voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and there she was, snuggled into the other side of his bed. When had they made it back to his place? He couldn't remember anything after fucking her in the bathroom. It didn't matter though. What did matter was that she was still there.

"That was fun." Devyn said, a little creeped out by his blank stare. "I had no idea you were packing like that."

"Yeah, I am." Jon was only half listening.

"Well I was thinking." Devyn sat up and covered her bare chest with the comforter. "Maybe we could make this a regular thing. I take care of your needs, you take care of mine. Everyone's happy."

"What about Jack?"

"We're just friends and fuck buddies. But he's probably gonna call it off soon since he's pursuing an actual girlfriend."

_But I want you to be my actual girlfriend…_

"Sure, why not?" Jon smiled tightly. What had he just gotten himself into?


	3. Not Enough

**Chapter 3: Not Enough**

Their arrangement lasted for several weeks. Before and after matches, during meals, in the car. You name it, that's where they did it. They had also become quite good friends in the course of time, much to others' chagrin. Jon had tried desperately to bury his feelings for Devyn, but it was hard when he was pounding into her body nearly every chance he got. Every now and then, he could get a couple minutes of cuddling in and sometimes they'd just lay together for hours and talk.

Jon learned a lot about her. She was the daughter of former WCW World Champion Diamond Dallas Page. She'd done the cutest little giggle when she told him her dad had legally changed his name to 'Dallas Page'. She had grown up with only him in her life and traveled with him everywhere; he'd inspired her to become a wrestler. Even though she had access to connections in the wrestling business, she'd chosen to go on the indie circuit to build a name for herself so it wouldn't seem like she was just riding on DDP's coattails. That and she wanted a chance to "break shit over people's heads."

He'd also told her about his life. How he'd grown up poor and gotten beaten up for wearing torn and dirty clothes. How he'd had to move from one dump to another because his mom was a druggie and his father was too much of an alcoholic to keep down a job. The memories had stung a bit to bring up, but to his joy Devyn didn't pity him. She simply listened.

"Dude, are you guys a couple or what?" Nick asked as he picked glass shards out of a wound on Jon's shoulder. He'd just been through one hell of a tables match and needed to clean his shoulder up before it got infected.

Jon grimaced in pain. "Not really. I don't think we are. We're just friends. Friends that fuck, a lot."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just friends?" He reached for some disinfectant. "I don't believe that."

"Why not? Ow, you son of a bitch!" Jon hissed as the stinging blue liquid splashed over the various cuts and punctures.

"Sorry." Nick gave him a half-hearted smile. "Anyway, you guys spend so much time together. You go on dates, you're at ring side for each other's matches. Hell, you practically live together."

"We do not go on dates," Jon gave him a sideways look, "and besides, she has free porn and a great stock of beer."

"Taking her to movies and dinner and going paintballing are dates, Jon." Nick finished bandaging. "Point is, you're a couple."

"Whatever." Jon sneered. He shooed his friend away, leaving him some time to think. Were they a couple? In his mind, he really did want the answer to be yes. On the other hand, she probably didn't think much of them other than he was good friend with a good disco stick she could ride whenever she wanted. He had to know. He had to find out if his feelings were reciprocated at all.

"Are we a couple?" Jon asked Devyn suddenly when they were back at her place after the show.

Devyn looked over at him. They were on the couch watching a low-budget Canadian horror film. "By definition, yes. A couple means two and we are two people."

Jon shot her a look. "That's not what I meant."

She matched his look. "But that's not what you asked."

"Okay, how about this. Are you my girlfriend?"

She made her best innocent face. "Well I am a girl and I am your friend."

Jon sighed. He wanted to throttle her. "Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Because you're being too much of a pussy to ask the real question."

"The real question?"

"Yes. You know, Devyn, I'm like madly in love with you so would you please be my girlfriend?" Devyn smiled up at him. "And I would."

* * *

"Devyn Laura Falkenberg, I'm not playing with you. Stephanie has offered you a wonderful contract. Dixie has too. I suggest you take one of them." Dallas Page's angry voice sounded over her cell phone.

"But why, Dad? I'm happy here at CZW." _I'm happy here with Jon._

"I don't want you in those dangerous indie circuits. You could be seriously hurt or killed and then I wouldn't know what to do. I've let you have your fun for these past three years, but I'm done. You're signing with either TNA or WWE and that's final." Dallas's tone was firm and commanding.

"What happens if I don't?" Devyn challenged.

There was a moment of silence before Dallas answered. "I have many connections, Devyn. Don't forget that. I could see to it that you never wrestle for any promotion again and drag your ass back to Atlanta where I can keep an eye on you."

Devyn sighed, defeated. "Okay, Dad. Tell Stephanie she's got a deal."

"Good girl. You'll see. This is all for the better. I love you."

Devyn said the same and hung up the phone. No sooner had she pushed the end call button than Jon came through the door with a bag of food from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Hey love, got us the sweet and sour pork special. Extra sauce for you." He held up the small Styrofoam cup and then noticed the sad look on her face. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Devyn looked up at Jon. His face showed nothing but concern and love. Her gaze went around the room. This was their apartment, their home. Sure it was sparsely furnished and most of the furniture and decorations they had didn't match at all and there were some holes in the plasters from some of their more violent outbursts, but it was theirs. It was a symbol of the life they'd been building together for the past four months.

"Babe, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Jon repeated.

"I have to leave…" Devyn whispered, on the verge of tears.

Jon sucked in a breath. "Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me. I'll fix it, I swear!"

Devyn shook her head and motioned him to join her. He put the food on their little table and sat next to her on the couch and pulled her close, running his fingers through her curls. She needed another dye job soon.

"I have a contract signing with WWE. I leave in two days and my debut is later this week. Apparently they've been airing promos and splicing them with some of my dad's matches." Devyn leaned into him. "I told Dad that I wanted to stay here at CZW, but he told me he would have me retired if I didn't take a contract with a 'safe' promotion."

"Go." Jon said simply.

"What?" Devyn looked up at him in disbelief. Was he just going to dismiss her like that?

Jon planted a kiss on her nose. "I said go. Devyn, this is a big opportunity. Yes, me and Jack and Nick are gonna miss you like fucking crazy but you're onto bigger things. You've proven that you can do it by yourself and now it's time to take that to the big stage. And I'll be there, supporting you all the way."

"You're not dumping me?"

"Of course not. Now," Jon casually pulled down the front of her thin sleeping top, exposing her breasts, "Before you pack, I need to give you a going away present."


	4. Big Surprise

_Remember Ayden from "Summer is My Favorite Time of Year"? She's back! And yes she is the Women's Champion because that title hasn't been retired yet at this point in time. Also, don't forget that requests are open. We do het, slash, and oc. Leave us a message telling us what you'd like and we'll get right on it!_

**Chapter 4: Big Surprise**

Devyn waited patiently at the gorilla position for her cue. Her match was next, a submission match, and a shot at the WWE Women's Championship against Ayden Lionheart. She was slated to win at tonight's One Night Stand. This would be a huge push, especially since she was winning against a more established Diva than herself. They were also in Pennsylvania and Jon had called to let her know that he would be in the front row cheering for her.

She smiled as she thought about the last year. The distance hadn't been as difficult as they'd thought. It might have been because they weren't overly emotional and therefore could deal with not talking to each other for periods of time. They'd had a couple of meltdowns, and broken up twice, but in the end they were still together and still strong. She couldn't wait to see him after the show. She would be all over him like a cheap coat. They hadn't seen, or felt, each other in three months.

"Hey girl," came a voice from behind her, "ready for this match?"

Devyn stood up and shot the Canadian a smile. "Sure am. Is Chris escorting you?"

Ayden shook her head then checked to make sure her topknot was secure. "Nah, he's getting ready for his own match. Excited to see Jon?"

Devyn blushed slightly. "Yes…"

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Ayden smiled.

A stagehand came up to the two women. "Get ready, Miss Page."

"The following Divas match is a submission match for the WWE Women's Championship. In this match, the only way to win is by submission." Lillian's voice cut through to backstage.

Devyn nodded. She could hear the fans cheering. The sound of "Lose My Breath" by Destiny's Child filled the arena. The stagehand gave her the cue and she stepped out onto the entrance ramp.

The cheering was deafening. She was quite the fan favorite despite her sadistic and eccentric style of fighting. Before she started her way down the ramp, she made sure to throw up the Diamond Cutter sign. She looked for Jon in the massive crowd. She smiled at him when they locked gazes. He was, as promised, in the front row munching on nachos. She also smiled at her dad who was sitting near the announce table. He would be here to see her first title win.

"Introducing first, the challenger. From the Jersey Shore, Diamond Devyn Page!" Lillian announced.

Devyn slid into the ring, standing on the ropes. She threw up the Diamond Cutter sign again and the fans went wild. Suddenly the lights cut out. A lion's roar resounded throughout the arena. The fans started up again; the glow sticks shone brightly in the darkness. Then a set of glowing pawprints appeared under the titantron and "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns n Roses began to play. The lights came on and Ayden's form became visible, her back to the audience and the title belt held in her outstretched arm. She turned around and began to descend the ramp.

" Making her way to the ring, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. She is the current WWE Women's Champion. Ayden Lionheart!" Lillian could barely be heard over the applause.

Ayden got into the ring and got up on the turnbuckle. She held up the title proudly and then held it in front of Devyn in a taunting manner. She was so good at putting on that mocking demeanor. Charles Robinson, the referee, took the belt and held it up for the crowd before giving it to the timekeeper.

The match was going well. Ayden was aggressive just like her cousin and those forearm smashes she threw were brutal. Devyn, true to her nature, took her by the hair and threw her to the mat. Ayden rolled up and landed a dropkick before climbing up the turnbuckle and delivering an elbow from the top rope. Ayden started to try to get her in the Lion Tamer, but Devyn powered out. She got in a kick to the back of the head and Ayden crumpled to the mat. Devyn put her in the Diamond Cart, a camel clutch. Ayden's hand hovered over the canvas. Devyn wrenched back some more and the champion tapped out.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Diamond Devyn Page!" Lillian announced.

Charles handed her the belt. Devyn held up the title as tears welled in her eyes. She slid out of the ring and went over to DDP, embracing him. He whispered some encouraging words in her ear before he let go. She started walking back toward the entrance when the idea struck her. She went straight to Jon and kissed him full on the lips, the titantron capturing everything.

Backstage, superstars and other Divas congratulated her on the win. She'd checked on Ayden to make sure the other woman was okay before heading back to her locker room. As she showered and changed her clothes, she started to feel extremely dizzy. She braced herself against a locker, sliding down into a sitting position. She barely heard the knocking on her door in her state of vertigo.

"C-come in." She barely managed.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready to-'' DDP stopped midsentence as he saw his daughter's condition. "Devyn! Devyn, what's wrong? Can you hear me?"

Her vision started to fade as she heard her dad calling for help.

Devyn awoke some time later in a hospital bed. Jon was asleep slumped over in a chair, his hand folded protectively over hers. She smiled; her dad must have called him. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Jon was growing on DDP.

"Ah yes, Miss Falkenberg you're awake." The doctor observed as he came in the room.

Her dad was right behind him. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Devyn managed a small smile. "A little better. Ayden's elbow from the top rope must've gotten me more than I thought."

The doctor shared a look with DDP. Dallas sighed and gently shook Jon awake. He awoke with a start, his hand automatically gripping hers tightly.

"What? What is it?" he grumbled before he noticed the two older men's expressions and straightened up. "What's wrong?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard and then squarely at the couple. "The reason for Miss Falkenberg's earlier bout of vertigo is that she's three months pregnant."


	5. Conversations

_I apologize for this chapter being a little short. Warning: brief discussion of abortion_

**Chapter 5: Conversations**

"Pregnant?" What do you mean pregnant?" Jon asked incredulously. His expression reminded Devyn of the times she'd had to drag him home from the bar as he was too intoxicated to even remember who she was.

"He means that there's a tiny person growing inside of me." Devyn placed her hands over her stomach. It was still flat and muscular, a product of the hundreds of crunches and sit ups she did weekly.

"That sounds painful."

"Shut up."

"Anyways," DDP cut in as he shot the couple a 'behave' look, "are you sure she's pregnant? Shouldn't she have felt some symptoms before now? I mean, she's going into her fourth month here."

"Positive. I ran the tests several times. But this isn't uncommon. Some women even carry their babies full term without realizing that they're pregnant. You might have been one of those women had it not been for your wrestling match." The doctor explained as he examined his notes. "I assume this young man here is the father."

Jon nodded.

"Dad, what should I do?" Devyn looked up at DDP. She was instantly taken back to her childhood. Her dad was always there for her and always knew what to do. Surely that was the case now.

DDP came around the edge of the bed to sit next to her. "Sweetheart, I can't tell you what to do. This is between you and Jon. You need to figure this out so we can move forward. But no matter what you choose, you'll always be my little girl and I'll always love you." He kissed her on the cheek before standing and motioning the doctor to follow him. "Let's give them a chance to talk."

"Well, what do you think?" Devyn asked when her dad and the doctor had left the room.

Jon leaned back in his chair. "Well the situation is pretty fucked up, but I gotta admit that I'm excited about having a baby with you. We're creating our own little person together."

"Jon, we aren't ready to be parents."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at us. We drink, we fight, we argue. And our lifestyle is in no way conducive to raising a child. I'm on tour with the WWE and you're constantly moving about New England with CZW." Devyn sighed.

"Do you want to get rid of it then?" Jon's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Um…" Devyn started.

"If you don't want to go through with this pregnancy, that's fine. I'll take you right on over to Planned Parenthood and we can get it taken care of." Jon squeezed her hand. "I will support you no matter what."

Devyn looked down into his face. There was so much love, so much passion. And there was a spark of excitement there too. He wanted to be a father. She thought about the child growing inside of her. It was the ultimate symbol of their love. And truthfully she'd been thinking about kids recently though this discovery had less than perfect timing.

"I want to keep it." She smiled. He returned her smile and went to retrieve DDP and the doctor.

* * *

"You wanted to see me." Stephanie's voice was cool as she regarded the Diva seated in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am," Devyn fidgeted with her title belt. "It's about my contract."

"What about it?"

"I need out." Devyn said, looking up at the woman. "I'm three months pregnant."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Pregnant? You've been wrestling all this time! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I just found out a couple days ago. After One Night Stand, I was feeling dizzy and my dad took me to the hospital. The doctor told me I was pregnant." Devyn twirled some of her blond-brown curls around her fingers.

Stephanie sighed and put her head in her hands. Then she looked back up and spoke again. "Do you really want out of your contract?"

"Well no, but I can't wrestle while I'm pregnant."

"We can work around that. If you're okay with it, I can put you in a storyline that removes you from the ring, but still allows you to remain here at WWE. When did your doctor say you had to go home?"

"At seven months. Keep talking."

Stephanie smirked. "DDP Jr. is a very eccentric, very boisterous young woman, correct?"

Devyn matched her smirk. "That she is."

"Well how about DDP Jr., as the new Women's Champion, highjacks Monday Night Raw from William Regal. We can start a feud between you and Ayden. Instead of giving her the rematch clause, you put her through a gauntlet of other Divas. And when your seventh month draws near, Ayden will lose it and viciously attack you. You'll be incapacitated for a while due to her attack."

"What about the title?"

"It will be vacated, meaning Ayden will have to claw her way back to it, causing even more heat. And of course, your return match will be against Lionheart."

"That will work just fine. Stephanie McMahon, you've got yourself a deal."

Stephanie smiled. "I'm glad we've reached an agreement. I'm gonna make a few calls to creative. You go meet the camera crew for the promos and segments. Let's go ahead and get them taped before you start showing. Ayden will be there shortly."

"Yes, ma'am."

_I love Ayden so much. She's one of my favorite creations. Also for my friend Nick, I promise you I'm working on your Ayden/Y2J oneshot. It will be up soon!_


	6. Back Together

_Hey sorry I've been MIA for a few days. I graduated on Saturday and my whole family was here so it was quite crazy around the house. The last aunts left today so I was able to write._

**Chapter 6: Back Togethe**r

"There, that should do it." Jon sighed as he finished hammering the last nail into place. He set the crib right side up and carried it over to its place against the wall. He wiped his hands on his work clothes and surveyed the room. Devyn would be home on her maternity leave soon.

Over the last few months, Jon had worked to renovate his and Devyn's game room into a nursery. He'd had taken down their CZW and heavy metal posters and painted the wall a calming blue; they were expecting a boy. He'd put down several rugs and laid out toys. How he'd managed to get those things without having mental breakdowns in the store was beyond him. In the corner where their mini fridge had been plugged in, he'd set up a nightstand with a soft-bulb lamp. Next to it was a small bookshelf filled with children's books and a rocking chair. On the other side of the room was a fully-equipped changing table and baby bath basin.

Jon checked his watch. It was almost time for Raw. He went into the living room and settled himself on the couch, popping open a can of beer and turning the TV on. Sure enough, there was his beautiful Devyn.

"Well if you two can't get along, you'll just have to settle it out there in the ring. I'm making tonight's match a no holds barred match. Now, get out of my office." Devyn said, turning back to her desk. The angle of her hijacking Monday Night Raw had played out spectacularly. She was quite a fan favorite and the show's ratings had skyrocketed. Thankfully she hadn't gotten big in her pregnancy and was able to be seen on television; she simply wore looser clothes to hide her little pooch.

Jon continued to watch the show, amused by the quips he'd grown used to. Currently she was being interviewed by Maria about the match she'd created. She'd also snatched a bottle of water from the girl in the same fashion as she had when they had first met.

"Devyn, you just upgraded their match to a no holds barred match," Maria said, "can you tell us why?"

Devyn gave her a mocking smile. "Because I'm tired of their petty grievances. Always knocking on my door griping about another rematch. Well I gave them the ultimate rematch. I definitely won't be worrying about them anymore."

"That's right. Now the only thing you do have to worry about is me coming for that Women's Championship." Ayden Lionheart came up on the other side of Maria. "Your reign is quickly coming to a close, DDP Jr."

Devyn got in the Canadian girl's face. "Really? Doesn't look like it. Besides, you still need to win that Divas Battle Royal I created. Your number one contendership is on the line. Now I suggest you go prepare and leave me alone." The two glared at each other before turning on their heels and walking in opposite directions, leaving Maria standing alone awkwardly.

"Perfect, babe." Jon thought. His girl knew how to sell an attitude.

Later on in the show, Devyn wa commentating the Divas Battle Royal. She sat between the King and JR, occasionally insulting one of the other Divas. Ayden came out successful and slid out of the ring, walking over to the announce table. She snatched the title off the table, looking at it hungrily.

Devyn stood up and grabbed a microphone. "That's still mine."

Ayden gave her a smirk and took the microphone from her. "Not for long!" She dropped the mic and cracked Devyn over the head with the title. She tossed the belt down on next to her and left, leaving the champion out cold. The show went off as the trainers came to check on her.

* * *

"JONATHAN GOOD, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Devyn shrieked as pain shot through her. She crushed Jon's hand in hers as the contractions subsided. "I AM NEVER FUCKING YOU AGAIN!"

She had been in labor for a few hours. And she had been cussing the entire time. Jon was convinced the entire maternity ward could hear her. He was also quite sure she would break his hand before the ordeal was over.

"Miss Falkenberg, would you please not use that kind of language in here?" the nurse said, looking up from holding back Devyn's legs.

"PISS OFF, NURSE JACKIE!" Devyn retorted, gearing up for another contraction.

"You can push now." The doctor said calmly despite the scene before him.

Devyn began squeezing Jon's hand again as she pushed. "GODDAMMIT THIS HURTS!"

This went on for a little while longer until a baby's cry echoed in the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" the doctor announced. Jon cut the umbilical cord and the doctor put the baby in Devyn's arms.

"Oh, he's simply perfect. Jon, come look." Devyn cuddled her newborn son.

"I can't believe we made that." Jon said, watching as the baby wrapped his little hand around his finger.

"Well, what's his name?" the nurse asked.

Jon and Devyn shared a look; they had picked out a name as soon as they'd found out what they would be having. "His name is Collin Wyatt Good."

_Alright guys, there's two more chapters to this story. As always, please review :)_


	7. Return

**Chapter 7: Return**

"I still can't believe we made this." Jon whispered, cradling two-month-old Collin and feeding him a bottle. He smiled down in his son's eyes; they looked just like Devyn's. Before they'd had Collin, Jon had never been a fan of babies and small children. Truthfully he still wasn't but he was willing to make an exception for his own child.

Devyn thwacked him on the head playfully, being mindful of the fact that he was holding a baby. "It's a 'him', not 'this'". She wandered over to the window in the nursery and opened it, letting in fresh air and looking out.

Jon placed the bottle on the table next to the rocking chair and began to burp Collin. His gaze drifted to Devyn. Her hair was a curly half-blond, half-brown as per usual, albeit it was a bit longer. Her figure was a little fuller since the pregnancy, but she had been diligently working out, training, and dieting to get back in fighting shape. He could tell she was ready to get back in the ring.

"What are you staring at?" Devyn asked, turning back to her boyfriend and son.

Jon showed her his trademark, crooked smirk. "You. You like nice today."

"Bullshit. I look like a fat cow." Devyn retorted.

Jon took the now-snoozing Collin and placed him in his crib. He then went over to Devyn and wrapped his arms around her. "No you don't. You look just as beautiful as the afternoon you cracked those five light tubes over my head."

"I did look nice that day." Devyn giggled.

"Mmm," Jon kissed her neck, his hands roaming lower to cup her ass, "you sure did, but you look even better now."

Devyn moaned lightly. "Jon, not here. Not in front of the baby."

Jon let a sly grin spread across his face as he picked her up bridal-style, carrying her to the bedroom. He deposited her on the bed, immediately attacking her lips and neck with his lips. He had just gotten the hem of her shirt up over her bra when her cell phone, sitting on the nightstand, began ringing.

"Just ignore it." Devyn breathed, pulling Jon down for another sloppy kiss.

"It's Stephanie." Jon said in between kisses. "You might want to answer it."

Groaning, Devyn adjusted her shirt and picked up the phone. Jon contented himself with stroking her hair. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Devyn. How's the baby? Cody, right?" Stephanie said on the other line.

"Collin. And he's fine. Just put him down for a nap. What do you need?" Devyn responded. Jon kissed her on the cheek.

"I was calling to set up an appointment with you to negotiate your return. You are ready to return, correct?"

"Of course!" Devyn sat straight up. "I thought I was returning in a match against Ayden Lionheart?"

"Unfortunately, she is out with a concussion for the next few weeks so your match will be against someone else. We have a current feud going on that I believe is perfect for you. Can you come up to Stanford sometime this week? And also, bring Jon. Our talent relations coordinator has seen some of his stuff and is ready to offer him a developmental contract."

"Umm, I would need to find a sitter. Jon has a tournament coming up and…" Devyn cut off when she looked over and saw Jon on his phone. She leaned over his arm and noticed that he was texting DDP to come stay at their apartment and watch Collin for a couple of days. She knew Dallas wouldn't refuse. "Sure, I'll be there on Saturday."

* * *

"The arena is electric tonight for Unforgiven!" Jerry Lawler announced. His fellow commentator, Jim Ross, agreed with him. The cameras panned to the crowd, showing thousands of screaming fans. "And what we're about to see is an electric Divas match between The Hart Dynasty and Sheyanna Slaughter and her mystery partner. Let's take a look at how this match up came about."

The titantron cut to a promo compilation showing Danni Hart and Natalya being utterly rude and disrespectful to the other Divas. They were seen ganging up on them and taking them out. And they were also seen being disrespectful to the other legacy Divas including Carly Michaels and Miki Orton. Sheyanna Slaughter defended them, coming to her fellow Divas' rescue and eventually challenged them to a match at Unforgiven, where she would be competing with another legacy as her tag team partner.

Lillian got into the ring and a bell rang. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Divas tag team match."

A remix of Bret Hart's theme music started and out came Natalya and Danni, flanked by Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith. They had on matching pink and black two-piece ring gear. Natalya threaded her arm around Tyson's. Danni placed a pair of her dad's signature pink sunglasses on and ran a hand through her pink-streaked brown hair. David, her cousin, placed a friendly arm around her shoulders and the four of them descended the ramp.

"Making their way to the ring, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Being accompanied by Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith. The team of Danni Hart and Natalya, The Hart Dynasty!"

Sgt. Slaughter's theme music came on. The crowd started cheering again. Sheyanna Slaughter came onto the ramp, dressed in camo and a pair of drill sergeant sunglasses. Her brown hair hung down from under her skull cap. She took a mic from one of the techies. "Cut the music, guys. Now Danni, Natalya, I told you I would be competing tonight with another legacy Diva. So here she is."

Self High-Five! The music started, a remix of Diamond Dallas Page's WCW theme infused with some Britney Spears. The crowd leapt to their feet in anticipation. Devyn ran out and threw the Diamond Cutter sign up. The fans cheered even louder. Devyn met up with Sheyanna and the two headed toward the ring.

"Oh my God, is that Devyn Page?!" Jerry screamed into his headset.

"It sure is, King. Devyn Page, who we have not seen in over four months!" JR agreed.

"And their opponents, the team of Sheyanna Slaughter and Diamond Devyn Page!"

Devyn and Sheyanna eventually won the match and beat some respect into the two Hart Dynasty Divas. The referee raised their hands as Tyson and David attempted to comfort the other Divas. Sheyanna gave Devyn a hug and patted her mussed blond-brown hair.

"What a great way to return, with a victory here at Unforgiven!" The King annouced enthusiastically.


	8. Epilogue

_**Last chapter!**_

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

_A wrapped hand picked up a fallen camera and people began to speak._

"_Ambrose."_

"_Reigns."_

"_Rollins. And we, we are The Shield!" Seth spat. "And we have a little message."_

"_You see, Mark Henry thinks it's okay to use people's emotions to get what he wants." Roman said, wagging his finger. "And it's not."_

"_What you did to John Cena, that was injustice. You sir did not earn a shot at the champion." Dean finished._

_The camera panned back to Seth. "And what about you, Alberto Del Rio? You think you did something, kicking a concussed man in the head to get your title? You're not tough, you're a coward!"_

_Roman snatched the screen. "Team RK-No, you felt the sting of justice being served and you witnessed what true teamwork is." He and Seth clinked their titles together._

"_Kane, you got your rematch for tonight, but the end result will be the same. Justice will prevail." Dean smirked crazily into the camera. "And AJ, just to let you know. You'd better hold onto that Divas Title because my girl wants it…and she's, uh, kinda crazy."_

* * *

Dean dropped the camera onto the ground and the three of them walked away.

Jon sat against the bank of lockers in The Shield's locker room. They had just cut their promo for the night and he had a little bit of time before their eight man tag match. Colby and Joe had left to go find Alyssa and Mina so they could film their segments, leaving him alone. He heard the door open.

"Hey Jon." Devyn's instantly recognizable voice called.

"Don't you ever knock?" Jon retorted.

"Nope." Devyn countered. She was dressed in her black spec ops ring attire, her curls tied up in a messy faux-hawk.

She perched herself on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat in a comfortable silence. They were both incredibly happy that creative had decided to use their real-life relationship in a storyline, playing Devyn up as the first lady of The Shield. It had gone over so well that Paul wanted all three members of The Shield to have love interests. Thus, Colby and Joe had been scripted to woo Alyssa and Mina into joining The Shield. Of course, that had started to lead into outside-the-ring romances as well.

"Devyn," Jon whispered, catching her attention. She looked up at him with her beautiful glass-green eyes. In her eyes, he saw everything. He saw the mischievous hardcore girl from CZW he'd fallen for almost immediately. He saw the young woman he'd come to love more than anything in the world. He saw his wife and the mother of his two unplanned blessings. But most of all, he saw the same love and admiration staring right back at him. "I love you."

"I-'' she started, but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Alright guys, time to go own our match!" Colby exclaimed, walking in with Alyssa. He caught sight of Jon and Devyn hugged up on the bench and crinkled his nose in mock disgust. "Oh get a room, you two!"

Devyn shot him a playful glare. "We had one until you decided to show up."

"Good timing too. In a few minutes, clothes would've started flying." Jon grabbed her ass for emphasis.

Colby rolled his eyes and Alyssa giggled. Behind them, Joe and Mina slid in. They leaned against the wall together, silently observing the scene. Joe played with a few strands of Mina's long, wavy black hair, earning him a small smile. There was definitely something between them. Mina was just as quiet as Joe and it intrigued Jon to watch them interact with each other.

Colby opened his mouth, prepared to deliver a smartass comment when the intercom interrupted him.

"Reigns, Ambrose, Rollins, and Page to rafters."

"Show time! We'll be watching back here." Alyssa kissed Colby on the cheek and Mina did the same to Joe.

Jon settled for licking Devyn's cheek.

"Oh, I never finished what I was saying earlier." Devyn said as she waited with her teammates at the entrance to the rafters. Jon looked over at her in curiosity.

_Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield._ Music began to play.

"I love you too." She looped her arm through his and they descended the steps.

_**Well that's Dean and Devyn's story. Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites. They mean so much to me! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**_


End file.
